A femtocell is a region where a wireless communication service is provided to areas within, for example, a 30 m radius. A femto base station managing the femtocell is installed at an office or a home, and uses a frequency that is the same or different from other cells targeting a wider region than the femtocell.
Meanwhile, even when a terminal is not present in a region that the base station itself manages, the base station periodically broadcasts system data corresponding to the region that the base station itself manages against a time when the base station is connected to the terminal. Since the range of the femtocell is comparatively small, when the femto base station periodically broadcasts the system data, interference with another cell base station using the same frequency as the femto base station or another femto base station may be generated. Further, when the femto base station periodically broadcasts the system data, the femto base station consumes unnecessary power even when the terminal is not present.
Thus, when no terminal is connected to the femto base station and a connected terminal is in an idle mode or a sleep mode, the femto base station may be operated in a low duty mode (LDM). In this case, since an LDM pattern of the femto base station may be variously set depending on an operation state of the terminal, the terminal should transmit LDM pattern data of the femto base station whenever it is changed to a neighboring cell so as to scan the femto base station operated in the LDM.